mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nusku
200px|thumb|Diabeł o Obliczu Nusku. Nusku to Oblicze Płomienia, jedno z trzech dostępnych Domowi Namaru. Rola w Stworzeniu Anioły, które obdarzono władzą nad ogniem nie miały takiego samego prestiżu jaki mieli ich kuzyni pośród Bel. Obarczeni stworzeniem źródeł światła (bardziej niż zastosowania samego światła, co było dziedziną Shamash) Nusku zabrali się za zapalaniu słońca i gwiazd. Błyskawica była kolejną inwencją Nusku, choć władza nad jej wykorzystaniem przeszła w ręce Adad. Nusku jednakże miało także zwierzchnictwo nad ogniem jako ucieleśnieniem wiary. Współpracując z Bel, usiłowali nauczyć ludzi jak wiara mogłaby wyżywić ich w czasach chłodu tak samo jak ogień. Do czasu buntu oczywiście ludzie nie byli w stanie pojąć tego związku. Anioły Płomieni z łatwością sobie z tym poradziły i kontynuowały swoje obowiązki dostarczania światła i ciepła. Całkowicie oddane swojej sprawie i swej wierze, Nusku nieustannie ryzykują wypalenie się i wymarcie. Podczas Wojny Gniewu, Nusku wraz z Ellil tworzyły niszczycielskie burze ogniste. Anioły Płomienia były i pozostały bezkompromisowe - ogniem płonącym jak i niepłonącym. Może zostać objęty, lecz nigdy zmniejszony bez całkowitego jego zabicia. Jako tacy, Nusku mają tendencję być skrajnie, niemal fanatycznie oddane swoim frakcjom. Wygląd Anioł Płomienia zawsze gorąco płomie w swojej objawionej postaci, otaczające go płomienie to jedyna niezmienna rzeczy pomiędzy różnymi Nusku. Kiedy jednakże Cierpienie Nusku narasta, ogień poczyna umierać. Silne emocje mogą wywoływać jego niespodziewane wybuchy (nawet poza kontrolą demona) lecz na dłuższą metę, potworne Nusku wyglądają jak dogorywające niedopałki, tlące się i posępne, lecz nie mniej niebezpieczne. Forma apokaliptyczna Demony te ujawniają się w płomieniu żółto-pomarańczowego światła. Ich skóra jarzy się kipiącą jasnością słońca, a ich wizerunek połyskuje niczym miraż. Ich oczy przybierają barwę wypolerowanego złota, kiedy zaś gniewne, Nusku promieniują wyczuwalnymi falami gorąca. Włosy anioła stają się głęboką czerwienią bądź czerwonym złotem i gęstnieją w lwią grzywę. Otwarte płomienie buchają jasno w jego obecności, zdając się kłaniać swojemu władcy kiedy języki ognia są ściągane do boskości pośród nich. Oblicze Płomieni nadaje następujące zdolności. *'Całun Płomieni': Anioł jest otoczony nimbem nadnaturalnego płomienia, który rozprasza i wprawia w zakłopotanie jego wrogów. Trudność wszystkich ataków dystansowych oraz wręcz kierowanych w postać zwiększa się o jeden. *'Niewrażliwość na Ogień': Postać nie doznaje żadnych obrażeń od gorąca, czy ognia. *'Dodatkowe Akcje': Punkty Wiary mogą zostać zużyte, by uzyskać dodatkowe akcje w turze w stawce jednego punktu za akcję. Akcje te następują w kolejności o obniżającej się inicjatywe, toteż jeśli Diabeł z inicjatywą 7 zyskuje dodatkową akcję, wykonuje swoją normalnę akcję na 7, a swoją dodatkową na 6. Gracz musi zadecydować o zakupie dodatkowych akcji na początku tury zanim jakiekolwiek inne akcje zostaną podjęte. *'Ulepszona Inicjatywa': Dodaj dwa do wartości inicjatywy postaci. Cierpienie: Kiedy upadły staje się pochłonięty przez swoją demoniczną naturę, jego skóra staje się czarna jak dym i zdaje się kipieć wzorami ponurem czerwieni, która pulsuje wraz z biciem serca demona. Jego oczy jarzą się jak węgliki, a jego gęste włosy wiją się na widmowym wietrze. Oblicze Płomieni nadaje następujące wysoko-Cierpieniowe zdolności. *'Pazury/Zęby': Postać objawia pazury i kły zadające Siła + 2 poważnych obrażeń. *'Wywijający Ogon': Postać manifestuje długi, jaszczurzy ogon zakończony zakrzywionym, kościstym kolcem zadającym Siła - 1 poważnych obrażeń. *'Powiększony Rozmiar': Ciało postaci urasta do trzykrotności swojego normalnego wzrostu, dodając następujące premiowe cechy: +2 Siła, +1 Zręczność, +1 Wytrzymałość. *'Płonąca Krew': Krew postaci płonie niczym magma. Palne obiekty uderzone więcej niż paroma kroplami, wybuchają w płomieniach, a przeciwnicy w bliskiej walce doznają jednego poziomu zabójczych obrażeń za każdym razem, kiedy skutecznie zadadzą obrażenia postaci. Źródła *Demon: The Fallen (2002) *Demon Player's Guide (2003) *Houses of the Fallen (2003)